Father and son cloaked in sin
by Kez-o the Brave
Summary: This is basically a story with Sephiroth and Vincent. In this fic, they're father and son. Sephiroth didn't die, and Vincent is captured. Questions wants to be answered, and Cloud and c:o, is looking for Vincent. Old fic. OCC, swearing and some
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything again! Just so you know! I never have! Never will!... And I'm sad... TTTT**

This is and old fic! REALLY OLD... Just putting it up for fun ... though you'll probably falme me TT.TT... My spelling sucks too, btw... Sorry for that.

ONWARD! LITTLE HORSIE!

The Highwind shook. It was thrown like a butterfly in the strong stormwinds.

"Grab a fucking hold of something! This is going to be fucking bumpy!" Cid roared over the thunder. Everyone did as told, and grabbed the thing nearest and clung to it for dear life.

"I'm going to die... " Yuffie whimpered. Glass were thrown over the members of Avalanche. Vincent looked around, he heard Tifa scream, and saw Barrett slide over the metal floor of Highwind, closer to the broken windows. A look of terror flashed over Barrett's face, when he saw where he was gliding; to the air, then certain death. Arms flung around, desperately trying to get a hold of something steady.

Vincent released his hold of the metal bar he was holding and lunged after Barrett. Tifa screamed Barrett's name again as he began to fall. Vincent cursed. Even if Barrett didn't trust him, he could still not let one of his Avalanche friends fall to death. He ran and threw himself on the ground and grabbed Barrets hand, before he fell. A flash of a smile touched Barrett's lips, as he looked up into the face of the stony man who saved him.

_The man sure is heavy... _Vincent thought. Barrett's hand began to slip and Vincent got a desperate look in his face. He roared and flung, with inhuman strength, the bulky man inside the ship again.

"Grab a hold of this!" He shouted to Barrett, and shoved him towards the metal bar.

"Thanks foo, for savin' me!" Barrett said. Vincent heard Tifa and Cloud sign in reveal, and he nodded and tried to stedy himself. Suddenly, he was pulled backwards. His neck snapped back, as something took a hold of his long cape. He looked backward and saw a glimpse of a black flying creature. Yuffie screamed and he heard Cid curse out loud.

Before he knew it, he was airborne, and was pulled outside the ship. He heard, all his friends cry out his name, then he was falling. As he tumbled, air rushed at him, and his hair and cape floated angrily. As he was falling he saw the black creature again, and he closed his eyes.

_I'm so sorry Lucrecia. I killed our beloved son, and couldn't help you, when you needed it the most. Forgive me, my beloved... _

Vincent snapped his eyes open as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulders. He came to and abrupt halt midair. He looked up and saw that the creature had pierced his shoulders with it's claws. The monster began to fly east, and Vincent bit his lip not to cry out loud in pain. He could still hear his friend on the Highwind.

_Look! Follow that black monster! _He heard Cloud shout at Cid. He heard Tifa and Yuffie scream his name, and heard Barrett curse. He even heard Red howl silently in sadness. Then his vision became darker, and darker. His wounds didn't hurt so much more... Then he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything again! Just so you know! I never have! Never will!... And I'm sad... TTTT**

This is and old fic! REALLY OLD... Just putting it up for fun ... though you'll probably falme me TT.TT... My spelling sucks too, btw... Sorry for that.

ONWARD! LITTLE HORSIE!

As soon as the monster had disappeared from view, the storm stopped. The thunder died, and the winds faded away. Cid, got control over the Highwind, and everyone stood up.

"I don't know, what the fuck that monster thing was... But I am fucking sure, he bought that fucking storm with'im..." Cid muttered and puffed on his cig.

Cloud, with his sharp mako eyes, scanned the sky. Yuffie cried and screamed Vincent's name together with Tifa. The girls hugged each other, tears in the corner of their eyes. Barrett cursed and looked out, trying to locate the monster. Red whined and howled sadly.

"Look! There he is! Follow that black monster!" Cloud shouted at Cid and pointed. Cid cursed.

"Lady Luck! That FUCKING something, has destroyed some steeringcabels during the storm! We have to land! Shit!" He shouted. Cloud swore.

"Okey. But you have to fix her up quickly. We must get Vincent back."

Cid, did as told, and landed on the ground. Avalanche went outside, and Cid started fixing the airship up.

_Even if Vincent always brought a dark presens with him everywhere he went, it's darker here without him. Yeah, I know he always was silent. But he's one of us... Even thoug he had his secrets. Even I have my secrets. He's our friend. I never knew we could miss him like this..._

"He really are one of us..." Tifa ended her thoughts.

"What?" Yuffie asked, who sat beside Tifa on a big rock, beside Highwind.

"Nothing..." Tifa answered. Yuffie sobbed.

"You know Tiff... I never really got a chance to tell him..." She sobbed again, bursting into silent tears. "How much I liked him..."

Tifa looked chocked at her younger friend.

"You really like him THAT much?" She asked smiling. Yuffi smiled weakly at her.

"No!... Errr... Yeah. I do..." Yuffie blushed.

"We'll find him you see. He can't be lost forever. Everything'll be okay..." Tifa said and hugged the teen.

"Ey yo! Come on, Higwind's ready!" Barrett shouted and the both girls quickly ran inside the ship.

(Oh I know. Yuffie is yadayada blah blah. SO CLICHÈ! So sue me :P I had nothing else to write. I'm losing it here. I swear... --')


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything again! Just so you know! I never have! Never will!... And I'm sad... TTTT**

This is and old fic! REALLY OLD... Just putting it up for fun ... though you'll probably falme me TT.TT... My spelling sucks too, btw... Sorry for that.

ONWARD! LITTLE HORSIE!

Vincent opened a blurry eye, but quickly shut it again. _Damn light..._

Now that he was awake, he could feel that he laid on something hard, probably stone, and he had a strong breeze in his face. Finally Vincent could open his eyes.

His back was sore, and his shoulders hurt like hell. He looked around. He was in a cave.

No signs of that black monster from earlier. He stood up, winching as the skin stretched over his shoulder blades. Slowly he walked towards the exit, for the first time noticing that both Peacemaker and Death Penalty, was gone. He was unarmed.

_Probably lost them during the fall... _Vincent cursed his ill fortune. When he reached the exit he looked out, slightly surprised. He was high up in a mountain, with no way down. Vincent heard a voice behind him and whirled around.

"Already up, I see. Didn't really expect that..."

Vincent's eyes widened in recognition. "Sephiroth!"

"We cannot search anymore. It's already dark, we'll search tomorrow, but first we must find Reeve. We need all help we can get."

Cloud had spoken strong and unfeeling, but his shoulder blades hung and his vpice was hinted with concern, noticeable even under that cold voice. All solemnly nodded, some hung their head. Cid was awfully quiet and wasn't cursing. Slowly but firm he turned the Highwind towards Midgar. All but Barrett and Red had walked to the -------- room. Red sat down beside Cid and Barrett huffed and sat down on a chair on Cid's other side.

"We cannot lose faith in finding him now. We'll definitely find him tomorrow." Red spoke in a low voice.

"Heh... That monster freak has probably already eaten Vince up..." Cid muttered.

"Naa foo... He's a big fella, he can handle 'imself..." Barrett said.

"You say you can do that too, and look. You'd gotten yerself killed, if it weren't fer Vince." Cid pointed out. Red barked a laugh.

"Beside, you always said you'd never trust him."

"But I do now, foo! An' that's wha counts." Barrett huffed as an answer.

"Yeah, yeah. We're in Midgar in about 45 minuets."

The three of them sat quiet the rest of the journey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything again! Just so you know! I never have! Never will!... And I'm sad... TTTT**

This is and old fic! REALLY OLD... Just putting it up for fun ... though you'll probably falme me TT.TT... My spelling sucks too, btw... Sorry for that.

ONWARD! LITTLE HORSIE!

Vincent's eyes widened in recognition. "Sephiroth!"

"The one and only." Sephiroth answered in a low tone, striding towards Vincent. Vincent backed away from him, and soon stood there with his back pressed against a stonewall.

"When I first saw you, I found you fascinating. I saw your name in the Shinra Mansion's basement. Vincent Valentine. Hojo, didn't favour you, to put it nice..."

Sephriroths hand ripped off Vincent's bandana.

"Why didn't you die two years ago!" Vincent shouted and punched Sephiroth in the face. Sephiroth smiled and spat out some blood.

"It stood that you were put to sleep in that coffin 1967. 30 loooong years. You know, I'm 32 now. It kept bugging my mind. Lucrecia and Jenova, my both mothers. But I must say I never did look anything like Hojo..."

"Don't you ever mention her name, you filth! To much sin weights upon you, how many crimes haven't you committed?"

Vincent punched Sephiroth once more. This punch didn't face Sephiroth. He looked into Vincent's scarlet eyed, then kicked out the feet under him. When Vincent was on the stone floor, Sephiroth pinned Vincent's arms with his knees to the floor, then sitting on the man's chest. Sephiroth undid the long cape and the man's bandana, revealing Vincent's face.

"I thought so... Father..."

For the first time Vincent had awaked from his thirty year long sleep, two years ago, he was afraid.

**Riiiiing, riiiiing, riiiing, riiiiiiiiiing! **

" 'Ello?" Reeves said in a groggy morning voice.

"It's Cloud. We have some trouble. Meet us outside now."

"Wha... YOU'RE HERE! Now!" Reeve jumped out of bed.

"Yes. Come outside. Now." Cloud hung up.

Reeve grumbled confused, the grabbed some cloths. When his pants was on, he started running outside. He started putting on the second sock, jumping one foot towards the elevator. He swiftly dragged on his shirt, then put his jacket on, punching the button: Level one. Before the elevator doors closed, a fully dressed Reno sprang inside the elevator.

"We can't have you leave alone, now can we..." He said and smirked. Reeve started tying his shoes.

"Perhaps this time it's better I leave alone. It's Avalanche."

Reno shrugged.

"Well, it's time to meet my old buddies now, ain't it..."

Reeve sighed. One minute more and the elevator stopped. Reeve jumped out, and ran outside, Reno not so far behind him.

"W-w-what... Kind... Of... Problem... ?" Reeve said, trying to catch his breath.

Cloud looked disapproving at Reno, and Barrett grumbled. Cid snorted and Tifa's hands twitched. Reno smiled an winked towards the group.

"Nice doggie..." He said at Red, and smiled. Red laid his ears back and growled at Reno, showing all his teeth. Reno chuckled.

"We've lost Vincent..." Cloud whispered in Reeve's ear.

"WHAT!" Reeve shouted. Cloud winched. "He's dead! When did this happen!"

Cloud hushed at Reeve.

"I... We, don't believe he' dead. We'll talk, but inside, and in private." Cloud whispered and looked at Reno meanigly. Reeve nodded and took them all inside the huge Shinra building, Reno strolled behind, locking the door after them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything again! Just so you know! I never have! Never will!... And I'm sad... TTTT**

This is and old fic! REALLY OLD... Just putting it up for fun ... though you'll probably falme me TT.TT... My spelling sucks too, btw... Sorry for that.

ONWARD! LITTLE HORSIE!

"You really look like me. Is that why you keep hiding your face?" Sephiroth chuckled and collected Vincent's bandana and cape, then stuffed them into a bag in the end of the cave. Vincent stood up and crossed his arms. Glaring at his son.

"You don't have to stare at me like I'm a psycho. I can't hear her anymore. Jenova's gone. But still these images flash in my head. Burning."

Sephiroth closed his eyes.

"I should probably get a fire started or it'll get cold." Sephiroth said and got some firewood from the back of the dark cave. When he was finished he summoned some fire, started to burn the wood. Soon the warmth started to spread, and Sephiroth got up punching a button. The cave shook a little, then a metal door closed the exit and it got dark. The only thing lighting up the darkness was the fire. Vincent, who had stood still all this time sat down in the darkness, far away from the fire, red eyes glowing in the dark. He saw Sephiroth's brightglowing green eyes stare at him.

"I have a couple of questions for you. Come and sit here." He said. Vincent answered with silence. Sephiroth sighed and closed his eyes again.

After a while Vincent stood up, and slowly walked towards the fire, careful not to open the wound's again, that had reopened during his fall to the stone floor. He sat down, cross-legged beside Sephiroth. Sephiroth finally opened his eyes and looked at him questionly.

Vincent looked back.

"You may not be like two years before, I still don't trust you, but I'll give it a try. Besides... I've got some questions on my own." Sephiroth smiled at Vincent.

"Okay. Deal. But I want to start." Sephiroth answered grinning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything again! Just so you know! I never have! Never will!... And I'm sad... TTTT**

This is and old fic! REALLY OLD... Just putting it up for fun ... though you'll probably falme me TT.TT... My spelling sucks too, btw... Sorry for that.

ONWARD! LITTLE HORSIE!

Sephiroth snickered. "How interesting... Both father and son cloaked in sin..."

Vincent sat silent beside him, not showing a single emotion.

"... Is that why you hide your face? Because you look like me?"

Vincent growled.

"It's because I am a monster. That's the only reason why I lurk in the shadows."

There was a moment of silence, before Vincent spoke again.

"Now it's my turn."

Sephiroth nodded.

"Why did you do it?" Vincent's didn't have to ask about what. He already knew the man knew what he meant.

Sephiroth frowned as he answered.

"I had no control over my own actions."

Vincent arched an eyebrow, obviously not believing him. Sephiroth sneered.

"You might think I was the puppeteer, and Cloud was merely my puppet. I didn't handle the strings. I wasn't the hand that controled. I was a puppet myself! Jenova controled my body and poisoned my thoughts! Cloud was just a puppets puppet. I SUFFERED AS MUCH AS EVERYONE ELSE! Maybe even more! I have all Jenovas victims blood on my hands!"

Sephiroth began to pance around in the cave, black cape and silver hair floating angrily in the air.

Vincent opened his mouth but was stopped.

"I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" Sephiroth roared, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Don't you dare... DON'T YOU DARE! Do you even KNOW what it feels like! Everyone hating you for something you didn't do!" Sephiroth stoped in his pancing, shoulder hung low in defeat. Slowly he sat down again.

"I have been feared my whole life. My mere existance was feared. People used me to grow more power. The people I crushed hated me... But it was actions I had control over... The people I crushed was sometimes far from innocent."

Sephiorth catched his breath, Vincent still sitting silent by his side.

"What I was forced to do... it wasn't... wasn't something for... It was MURDER."

Sephiroth laughed a forced laugh.

"You probably think this is all stupid." Sephiroth laughed again.

"Me thinking like this, that is. But I was trained to be the perfect SOLIDER... But I still can't

escape theese feelings..."


End file.
